Together again soon
by Kai-Lover56
Summary: Its Hilarys 21st birthday and her boyfriend kai has a special surprize for her until the party is interrupted and kais plans are destroyed Characters Death


Hello everyone i am back with this one shot i know the vampire love may not of turned out how you thought it would same for me but hey it was my first go so don't worry they will get better

Kai: i hope so u turned me and Hilary into vampires

Author: Shut it okay it was my imagination

Kai: you have a bad imagination

Author: anyway here it is the one shot and i do not own Beyblade or their characters.

Together again soon

Kai was sitting on a hill in a black suit and was looking down to ground with tears in his eyes want to know why the person he loved cared for is gone for good the person he wanted to marry and have kids with and have a happy life with was removed from this world Hilary Kai girlfriend has died.

Kai however still didn't believe it that she was forever gone that he wont be able to see her smile and eyes ever again. Kai kept on playing the memory in his head over and over again.

Flasback:

_It was Hilary's 21__st__ birthday and all her friends from the different teams in the BBA were their such as white tiger x, PBB Allstars, Blitzkreik boys, Barthez battalion , f dynasty, saint shields and the BEGA tema._

_Kai and Hilary have been a couple for 4 years and kai though it was about time to ask her to marry him._

_Half way during the party kai was on his way to the stage to get the mic and make the proposal unit all of a sudden something flew through the window and landed on the floor the released a murky looking smoke screen everyone in the room felt sleepy and fainted when Kai, Hilary, Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny and Diachi they were no longer at the party but in some weird building. They all stood up and kai held Hilary close none of them knew what was waiting for them. Then suddenly the door swung open and their was boris._

"_Boris!!!" Kai spat_

"_Why hello their Kai" said Boris his voice was full of sarcasm_

"_What do you want from us now Boris" Tyson shouted from behind Kai and Hilary._

_Then from behind Boris 5 boys appeared with Beyblade in their hands so then a battle broke out between the g revolutions and Boris Squad._

_It was a long battle but the g revolutions came out victorious which was a good thing. _

"_Okay Boris you have had your fun not let us go" Kai Shouted from the other side of the beydish._

_Boris just chuckled and then pulled out a gun from his jacket everyone's eyes went wide he aimed the gun at Kai_

"_By Killing you Kai your team will be lost and will be nothing" with that he pulled the triggered and Kai closed his eyes but felt no pain then he heard his teammates scream a certain name and he hoped when he opened his eyes he wont see what he thinks has happened when he opened his eyes and looked infront of him it was true what had happened Hilary Kais loving girlfriends got infront of him and took the shot. Then police came charging in took Boris away Kai held Hilary in his arms begging and crying for her to stay awake and not to leave him._

"_Hilary stay awake please stay awake" Kai begged_

"_Kai......I......Love......you i..................don't....think ill............ make it" Hilary whispered taking deeps breaths_

"_you will Hilary okay your going to live and live with me" Kai looked at her with tears rolling down his cheek onto her cheek_

_the police called for an ambulance 15 minutes later an ambulance came and took Hilary to the hospital._

_When they arrived at the hospital they placed Hilary in critical condition the shot skimmed her heart but still caused damage so time Hilary will stop breathing Kai would stay with her day and night muttering words like i love you and please wake up._

_However one night when Hilary heart stop pumping they were not able to start it up again Hilary was dead and Kai's face went white and he just screamed her name_

_HILARY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_End of Flaskback_

_Kai stood up from the ground and made his way to the church to attend Hilary funeral when he got there he saw everyone their all the teams and family. The Funeral went on and then they went outside for her burial tears were evident on everyone eyes. Everyone who put down their flowers and said their good bye to Hilary and then left for the wake kai stayed at the grave Hilary mother went up to kai and put a hand on his shoulder gave him a smile and then told him not to suffer he smiled back and looked at his lovers grave again oh how he will miss her._

_The wake was on and everyone celebrated Hilary's life but kai left early their was summit he wanted to do he couldn't take he wanted to be with her and their was only one way for him to go to heaven where his precious Hilary was now waiting. He went to his apartment where Hilary was going to move in with him took and knife but also took his own life hoping and preying he went to where Hilary was._

_Heaven:_

_Hilary was their in the cloud walking around when she heard a familiar voice_

"_Hilary"_

_She whipped her head around only to find Kai she couldn't understand then it hit her did he do this himself_

"_Kai you didn't"_

"_yes i couldn't cope without you"_

"_Kai you idiot your so stupid" She ran to him and punched him in the chest "you should of lived and found someone else to help you"_

"_Their is no one else only you and their will only be you and anyway i was going to ask you to marry me before we were interrupted at your party"_

"_Kai"_

"_Hilary Marry Me"_

"_Of Course" and then they kissed and very passionate kiss._

_The End_

_Well their you go very sad but their was a happy ending ;)_

_Kai: what the heck first you turn me and Hilary into vampires now you kill us off what the deal_

_Author: Anyway ignoring that nonsense Bye and pls review_


End file.
